


La prometida del monstruo

by Lizzy9516



Category: Loki- Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Comics), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, tasertricks - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 21:22:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15759939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizzy9516/pseuds/Lizzy9516
Summary: Cuando el padre de todo baja a la tierra con una extraña oferta de paz luego de los daños causados por su hijo Loki, Odín propone una alianza en la que Asgard se compromete a proteger la tierra de cualquier posible ataque, Nick Fury al ver la potencial oportunidad no duda en aceptar, pero, ¿de que trata esta alianza? ¿Darcy Lewis estará de acuerdo con esto? ¿Que pensará Loki?





	La prometida del monstruo

¿Qué era lo que traía al mismísimo Odín padre de todo a la tierra en persona? Una oferta de paz y redención bastante extraña, en la que su hijo Loki, quien intento conquistar la tierra algunos meses atrás se veía obligado a contraer matrimonio con una mortal que sería posteriormente convertida en una Aesir, en una alianza eterna que unía ambos reinos en una paz irrevocable.

Nick Fury ni siquiera lo pensó, no tenían el poder ni los medios para combatir otro ataque del príncipe y si su padre prometía atarlo a la obligación de no volver a atacar ese planeta solamente con el precio de desposar a una mortal, él no tenía objeciones, y sabía perfectamente quien sería esa chica.

El disgusto en el rostro de Loki que se encontraba allí presente era evidente, pero prefería ser desposado con una mortal que pasar su vida encerrado en las mazmorras.

Los vengadores no se lo tomaron bien, porque ellos sabían quién sería esa mortal, ''Natasha Romanoff'', llevaba unos cuantos minutos hablando en total secreto con Nick Fury y todos supieron que ella era la elegida, Banner amenazaba con dejar salir a Hulk si no lograba controlar las emociones que fluían dentro de él, jamás dejaría que se llevaran a Natasha, Barton pensaba igual y no le importaba morir si debía asesinar al príncipe asgardiano frente a los ojos de su padre, Thor se encontraba impasible, esperando que cual fuera la elección esa mujer no sufriera al lado de su hermano, acostumbrado a ser cruel y gastar bromas la mayor parte del tiempo. Jane observaba de lejos la preocupación de Thor, pese a que Odín la había aceptado todavía no se atrevía a acercarse en su presencia a su amado Thor, Selvig y Darcy se encontraban bastante alejados, debido a que este aún no superaba el trauma de haber sido controlado por el Dios asgardiano y obligado a atentar contra su propio planeta.

Cuando Nick y Natasha salieron, Banner miraba a Fury con odio, pero la mirada calmada de Natasha lo hacía sentirse confundido, ¿estaba ella de acuerdo con ese plan?

La decisión está tomada- dijo Fury y Loki lamento que esa hubiera sido la mujer que eligieron, no estaba mal pero no era su tipo.

¿Quién será entonces la mujer que ha escogido para la paz entre nuestros reinos?- preguntó con solemnidad Odín.

Banner esperaba impaciente, y los demás se preparaban para asimilar la noticia, Natasha cerró los ojos y se dispuso a hablar por ella misma.

Darcy Lewis, la asistente de Jane Foster- dijo y todos quedaron con la boca abierta, excepto Loki que al ver en la dirección que todos miraban quedo sorprendido con la elección y esbozó una sonrisa bastante maquiavélica.

El mundo se detuvo para Darcy cuando escucho su nombre y tanto Selvig como Jane protestaron a viva voz por lo sucedido, pero luego de un fuerte altercado en el que Darcy estuvo completamente en silencio algo raro en ella, todos aceptaron algunos a regañadientes y otros felices de que no fuera la viuda negra.

¿Entonces querida? ¿Qué opinas al respecto?- preguntó Odín dirigiéndose por primera vez a la muchacha.

Ella solo pudo sonreír nerviosa y tan solo Tony Stark pudo ver lo que estaba a punto de pasar, sonriendo más para sí que para los demás, y en cuestión de segundos Darcy desapareció sin siquiera responder.

¿Qué significa esto?- preguntó Odín irritado

No sé lo que ha ocurrido- dijo Fury bastante enfadado

Tenemos que encontrarla- dijo Natasha sintiendo que todo aquel plan se venía abajo y es más podría incluso desencadenarse una guerra contra los Asgardianos.

Ha sido obra de él- acuso Steve Rogers y a todos le hizo sentido.

¿Loki has sido tu hermano?- preguntó Thor preocupado temiendo lo que había pasado con Darcy.

Por supuesto que no- respondió Loki igual de impresionado pero bastante divertido.

¿Es humana esa muchacha?- preguntó Odín

Claro que sí

¿Y cómo ha podido esfumarse así?

Trucos de magia de la vieja escuela en televisión- respondió tranquilo Tony Stark

No puedo creer esto- resopló Nick Fury- encuéntrenla y tráiganla aquí, ella debe salvar a su planeta

Ayudad a encontrarla- demandó Odín a sus tres guerreros y a Thor.

Si me permites padre, dejad que yo me encargue- dijo Loki con una sonrisa y antes que nadie pudiera decir algo el hombre también había desaparecido.

¿A dónde demonios ha ido?- se preguntaron todos bastante incómodos con la situación.

Darcy se encontraba corriendo hacia su apartamento con toda la velocidad que sus piernas le permitían, agradecía haber estudiado trucos de magia desde que era muy pequeña con su hermano el cuál era un destacado ilusionista, no sabía muy bien como el truco pudo haber funcionado pero ella pudo escapar y no volvería jamás, prefería morir que desposar al guapo dios del engaño. '' ¿Guapo?'' - ¿Que clase de cosas estoy pensando?- se dijo a sí misma mientras corría y cargaba en su bolso algunas prendas de ropa dinero y tarjetas de crédito, pero cuando se disponía a salir nuevamente de su apartamento una silueta en el marco de la puerta la dejó totalmente congelada, ahí se encontraba nada menos que Loki, su aparente prometido.

\- ¿Q-qué haces acá?- casi gritó presa del pánico

\- ¿Acaso pensaste que podrías engañarme a mí? ¿Con una ilusión tan pequeña creada a base de polvos luminosos?

\- ¿Cómo podrías saberlo? - preguntó buscando alguna salida

\- Los polvos luminosos mantienen una imagen holográfica por leves segundos permitiendo al dueño de la misma desaparecer a la vista de los espectadores- dijo con simpleza viendo como la chica se sorprendía al haber sido descubierta- sin embargo los polvos luminosos pueden ser seguidos fácilmente, dejan rastros, no me extraña que sea un truco humano, simple y banal.

\- Pues lamento decepcionarte- dijo Darcy mirando hacia la ventana- pero no planeo casarme con un demente como tú, soy feliz con mi vida y vivir para siempre al lado de un maniático no me hace gracia- dijo al momento que se echaba a correr y salía por la ventana

Sin embargo en segundos fue detenida por los brazos del pelinegro que la cargó mientras ella pataleaba y peleaba por soltarse, sintiendo como las lágrimas amenazaban con caer de sus bellos ojos azules.

\- Por favor- suplicó ella- elige a otra persona

\- Yo no elegí, tampoco es como si me agradara desposar a una humana- dijo Loki mientras le susurraba al oído- pero ahora que lo veo, no ha sido una mala elección- dijo mirando el cuerpo de la mujer

\- Jamás seré tu esposa- gritó Darcy intentando golpearlo, pero Loki era realmente un dios ningún golpe por más fuerte que fuera lograba dañarlo ni un poco.

\- Lo serás- gruñó Loki- porque mi libertad depende de ello, lo serás aunque tenga que obligarte, y creeme pequeña, mis métodos no son los mejores

Cuando dijo esto el rostro de Darcy cambió a uno de terror, mientras una lágrima caía de su mejilla, su respiración se hizo más y más agitada y pronto se desmayó en los brazos del asgardiano que la cargo con fuerza y comenzó a caminar de vuelta al recinto.


End file.
